Words of Love
by SeekerFreefall
Summary: G1, Twins/Ratchet. To what lengths will the Twins go to prove their love for Ratchet? I have no excuses for this. Total crack. Sort of follow-up to 'Picture'.


Title: Words of Love

Characters/Pairings: Twins/Ratchet, the whole darn Ark

Setting: G1

Summary: To what lengths will the Twins go to prove their love for Ratchet? I have no excuses for this. Total crack.

Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, so sad, too bad. I am blaming SBX for the inspiration for this, as I got the english lyrics from their zip file called "Hidden Illusions", and wondered "Gee, what would the Twins do with this song?" *headdesk*

.

* * *

.

"A'right, a'right, now then, take notes here people. We're gonna do this once, and thas it. Otherwise Sunny here's gonna maim someone." Sideswipe saluted the mostly-full rec room with his cube of high-grade, then gulped it down. Sunstreaker was already blinking his optics every few seconds and swaying slightly.

"Yeah. Now, here's the deal. A certain someone," death glares from both twins at the mini-bots, "said that we couldn't do mushy if we tried. Since we're not about to back down from a challenge, we're here, and so is Ratch." Most of the bots finally noticed that Ratchet was, indeed sitting in a chair facing the twins. What they also noticed were the huge bands of duct tape connecting him to that chair, and that the medic had apparently tried chewing his way out already.

"Blaster? You ready? Hit it."

The entire room erupted in laughter as the first strains of a familiar song started playing and the twins started singing along, "Ma-Ya-Hi..! Ma-Ya-Hu..!" Waving their arms in the air, wiggling their afts and posing, Sideswipe sang the first verse, Sunny the second.

Ratchet shut his optics and flopped his head to his chest in resignation as the laughter only increased in volume. He noticed that Jazz had sat down beside him, and was grinning madly at the medic.

"Man, those two really love you, don't they?"

"You think that doing _**this**_," he wiggled on the chair, "means that they _love_ me? Just what have you _got_ in your head instead of a processor, Jazz?"

"Aw, come on! Just look at 'em Ratch! Can you honestly tell me that you think Sunny would be doing this if he _didn't_ love you? I mean.. think of the total utter humiliation! It's gonna to be worse than the time we caught the two of 'em doing the Caramell dance. The vid files from _this_ are gonna make it to Cybertron!"

Ratchet grumbled and looked up at his Twins, ready to snark back at Jazz, only to stop. He blinked and actually _looked_ at them.

Optics half shuttered, wicked little smile on his lips, Sunstreaker sang with the song and danced, acting out the lines of the song. Sideswipe had an equally evil smile on his own face as he danced beside his brother; both Twins had their gazes locked on Ratchet's optics, ignoring the rest of the laughing, cheering and jeering 'bots.

Ratchet realized that Jazz was right - and joined the brothers in ignoring the rest of the room. The Twins danced and sang for Ratchet as if he were the only one there, and they were beautiful. Sideswipe's darting and swooping moves wove through and around Sunstreaker's graceful glides and turns, showcasing their sheer power and dexterity, and you would never know that both were overcharged.

Gradually the laughter died down as one by one, the watching 'bots realized what was going on. Sideswipe may have had to tie Ratchet to the chair to get him to stay put at first, but the medic wasn't trying to get away any more, just trying to get closer to his Twins. Sunstreaker, who would do _**anything**_ to avoid embarrassment of _any_ type, was dancing and singing to a rediculous human song because someone thought he couldn't love, and challenged him to prove that he could.

Yes, they looked absolutely silly. Did they care? No, and neither did the object of their affections. What mattered was that they loved him, and would do _anything_ for him. Even if it meant making complete and utter afts of themselves in public.

**********

_When you leave my colors fade to gray _

_Hey, little lover stay _

_Or all my colors fade away _

_Every word of love I used to say _

_Now I paint it everyday_

_Ma-Ya-Hi..! Ma-Ya-Hu..!_

**********

Still softly singing the chorus, the Twins picked up Ratchet, chair and all, and headed back to their quarters.

Just as they reached the doorway, they paused. "Jazz?"

"Uh, yeah Sunny?"

"Make sure we get a good copy."

"Sure thing, Sunny."

"Oh, and Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"If we hear _one_ 'bot singing that song tomorrow, their aft is gonna be in medbay for a week - in the parts bin. Got it? Good."

And they left.

* * *

(The song is this one: **Dragostea Din Tei (English) – O-Zone. **And yes, you know it. _Everyone_ knows it. If you are one of the 2 people on earth who does not know it from the descriptions in this fic, type the song title up in YouTube. See? Told ya you knew it.)


End file.
